fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KDMD
This article is not to be confused with real life Ion affiliate KDMD in Anchorage, AK KDMD is the CBS affiliate that serves the Dimmsdale, CA area. It broadcasts on channel 7. Newscasts Anchors *Chet Ubetcha *Samantha James Weather *Stormy Raynes *Johnny Downpour Sports * Tom Stone * Katherine Monday News Newscast Titles *WDMD News (1972-1991) *KDMD Dimmsdale News (1991-1996) *Channel 7 News (1996-2002) *Action 7 News (2002-2014) *CBS 7 News (2014-present) News Themes *The World of the News (1972-1983) *Turn to News - Gari Media (1983-1987) *News Series 2000 - Gari Media (1987-1992) *Stimulus - Gari Media (1992-2000) *Grandeur - Edd Kalehoff (2000-2002) *Action 7 News Theme (2002-2014) *Enforcer NG4 (2014-present) Slogans *"Dimmsdale's CBS station." (1972-1973, 2007-2015) *"The Best is Right Here on Channel 7." (1973-1974; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"See The Best... Channel 7." (1974-1975; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Catch the Brightest Stars on Channel 7." (1975-1976; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Channel 7, We're the Hot Ones." (1976-1977; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"There's Something in the Air on Channel 7." (1977-1978; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Channel 7, Turn Us On, We'll Turn You On." (1978-1979; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"We're Looking Good on Channel 7." (1979-1981; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Reach for the Stars on Channel 7." (1981-1982; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Great Moments on Channel 7." (1982-1983; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"We've Got the Touch, You and Channel 7." (1983-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"We've Got the Touch on Channel 7." (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Share the Spirit on Channel 7." (1986-1987; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Channel 7 Spirit, Oh Yes!" (1987-1988; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"You Can Feel It on Channel 7." (1988-1989; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Dimmsdale, Get Ready for Channel 7." (1989-1991; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"The Look of Dimmsdale is Channel 7!" (1991-1992; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"This is Channel 7." (1992-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Channel 7, It's All Right Here." (1993-1994; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"I am Channel 7 People." (1994-1995; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"You're on Channel 7." (1995-1996; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Welcome Home to a Channel 7 Night." (1996-1997; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"The Address is Channel 7. Welcome Home." (1997-1999; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"The Address is Channel 7." (1999-2000; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Channel 7, It's All Here." (2000-2002; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Taking Action in Dimmsdale!" (2002-2014; news slogan) *"CBS 7, It's All Here." (2002-2005; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Everybody's Watching CBS 7." (2005-2006; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"We Are CBS 7!" (2006-2009; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Only Dimmsdale's CBS 7, Only CBS." (2009-present; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *"Trusted in the Heart of Dimmsdale and all of Southern California." (2014-present; news slogan) Gallery Untitled drawing (1).png|WDMD logo from 1972. Untitled drawing (2).png|WDMD logo from 1977. The trademark "purple" scheme was introduced. WDMD We've got the touch (1983).jpg|We've Got the Touch ID with WDMD Byline (1983) WDMD Logo (1985).png|WDMD Logo from 1985. "We've Got the Touch on Channel 7." WDMD CBSSpirit.png|CBSpirit ID with WDMD Byline (1987) Untitled drawing.png|KDMD 7 logo from 1991, "The Look of Dimmsdale is Channel 7!" SwP5B3YhBD82-m7jYGRUoQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #1 KrcX3xOlOV7hxOmWjn-fIQ r.jpg|Screencap from November 2005 #2 KDMD Logo.png|Former KDMD logo (2002-2014) KDMD 7.png|Action 7 News logo (2008-2014) Untitled drawing (3).png|Action 7 News open graphics (2008-2014) CBS 7 News Open 2014.PNG|CBS 7 News open graphics (2014-present) Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:California Category:Channel 7 Category:Dimmsdale, CA Category:Gray Television Category:Television channels and stations established in 1972